


Wait

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar and Oscar....having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Go upstairs...wait for me and don't you dare touch yourself" Neymar told Oscar, giving him the most adorable of smiles.

The Brazilian boys did this every time they met, either on Brazil duty or just on holidays. The whole Brazil team knew about their habits, well it was hard not to, as they'd regularly make out in the dressing room.

Oscar went upstairs, taking off his shirt, jogging bottoms, socks but leaving on his black Calvin Klein underwear. He waited, and waited and waited; after what seemed like an eternity Neymar finally entered the room. Oh boy it was amazing. He was only in his underwear, his hard abs and six pack showing off well on his beautiful brown skin. His cock was clearly hard, and looked so so trapped in his boxers.

"Good boy, you waited" neymar said in a, oh so sexy tone. He slowly went in the bed, feeling and cuddling with Oscar as he entered. 

They felt each others slim, muscled bodies for a while but Oscar grew impatient and started feeling Neymars massive bulge. 

"Ney, I need you" Oscar said as he slowly took off his compatriot's underwear. Neymar lay down on his back, and looked down. He thought he would instantly come as he saw Oscar stroking his lengthy brown 7.5 inch skinny cock.

"Suck me Oscar" he ordered before slowly bringing his hand onto Oscars head and lowering it onto his cock.

Oscar happily took Neymars large member inside of his mouth, bopping up and down with his head. He then took out the cock and slowly licked it, moving his tongue from the base all the way up to the head. Neymar was on ecstasy, it was the best blowjob he had ever received. 

"Oh my Oscar" he yelled, "stop, stop stop" he said.

Oscar knew what this meant, he stopped sucking Neymars dick (much to his dismay) and waited for his friend. Neymar then brought the Chelsea midfielder closer to him, cuddling him, before passionately kissing him. He then took off his friends underwear slowly, letting Oscars 6 inch cock spring into life.

"Doggystyle?" Neymar asked, and was quickly answered by Oscar who did not even have to mutter a word. He just went on all fours and waited for the incoming dick.

Neymar used his fingers to massage Oscars hole, he slowly put one finger in and out of the Brazilians arse,this went up to two and after a few minutes, Oscar was ready.

Neymar aligned his cock with Oscars arse, and slowly pushed in, picking up pace after a while. Oscar was having the time of his life, his prostate was getting hit time and time again by Neymars big cock. "I'm gonna come" neymar said, before taking out his cock from the hot arse.

This was Oscars favourite part, he turned around and faced the cock he put his mouth on it and after a few strokes neymar came deep inside of his throat.


	2. Love-Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar gives Oscar a very special present

"Mine tonight huh?" Neymar said before slapping Oscars skinny arse. He was so horny, he couldn't wait till he drilled inside of Oscar's amazing, tight arse.

"Mhmm, ya" came the reply, Oscar could not control his lips which had gone into a sort of needy grin. He, loved sucking Neymar's cock and balls. He loved knowing Neymar was in control, and being his bottom-slut was great.

"Good boy, I gotcha something, open it when u get home, make sure no one sees it" neymar said, before handing over a small parcel.

After training, Oscar rushed home, excited about the gift he had received from his lover. He tore the wrapping paper, opened the box and..."oh my" he thought, as he saw some red Victoria Secret panties, with a note saying "please wear this my love X...only if you want too though...Love Ney". Oscar was really not sure what to think of this, he loved being a bottom to Neymar, but surely this was too much? He felt slightly hurt too at first, but after a while he decided that he would wear them...for Ney.

Neymar quickly opened the door for Oscar as he heard the door bell ring. He was anxious to see whether Oscar was wearing the present.

" Go upstairs my love, I'll join in a bit" Neymar said. He wanted to get mentally prepared for this. Oscar arrived in Neymar's room, and stripped himself of his shirt and shorts. He stood still, staring at himself in the mirror... At first he felt humiliated, seeing himself wearing women's panties. However it was true that the panties made him look absolutely gorgeous. He felt his chiseled abs, pecs and the rest of his body.

Neymar opened the door and gasped, in awe as he saw his friend and lover, wearing his gift. "You look amazing Os, I love you" he whispered into Oscars ear. He then slowly took of his jeans, shirt, socks, until he was only in his boxers.

The two of them held each other, feeling each others bodies, sharing their warmth. This carried on till Oscar slowly kissed his way down Neymar's chest, belly-button, and finally bulge. Oscar felt the large bulge with his hands, before taking off his compatriot's underwear. Neymar's hard 7.5 inch cock sprung into life, and Oscar couldn't not contain himself. He quickly went up and down on the brown cock, his lips forming a beautiful 0-shape around the skinny member.

Oscar continued to please Neymar, swiping his tongue onto the head of his cock, and went deeper and deeper until he started to gag. 

'Mhm, this is amazing Os, you're so good" Neymar said before slowly taking his cock out of Oscar's mouth. He then slowly started feeling Oscars body again, covering every inch of skin. 

"Let me take those off for you baby" he said, pointing at the red panties. He did so, and released Oscar's soft 4 inch cock. However it took just two stokes to reach its full length of 6 inches.

"Mmm Os, ride me baby" Neymar said as he sat down on his bed. Oscar obeyed this and slowly lowered himself onto Neymar's big dick. The excruciating pain, along with pure ecstasy was too much for Oscar, who let out a loud grown. With each thrust Oscar would yell "OH MY GOD NEYMAR, HARDER, FASTER OHHHHHH". His prostate was being hit at each thrust, his arse was being tested to the limit, this was the best fuck he had ever received.

After a few minutes of Neymar pounding into Oscars arse, he came, spilling his sperm into Oscars arse. This was too much for the latter, who also came in Neymar's hand, which had been tightly wrapped around his member.

" I love you so much OS"   
"I love you too" 

Both of them cuddled each other, not cleaning up after themselves, and slowly fell asleep, next to each other.


	3. Special guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coutinho gets an invitation from Ney and Oscar

"Oscar I have a surprise for you tonight" Neymar said. Oscar knew this has had to do with something sexual, but trusted Neymar more than anyone and did not question him.

"Can't wait" he cheekily said, winking at Neymar before entering the team showers. "But first should we have a little fun in the shower" he asked.

"Na OS we need to be ready for tonight, no sex, or wanking till then"

"Urgh fine, this better be good"

"Oh it will be" Neymar replied before leaving

later that evening Oscar arrived at Neymars house, rung the doorbell and was welcomed in by his Brazilian friend.

"So what's the surprise?" Oscar asked, impatient and horny.

"Come upstairs babe"

Oscar followed Him up to his room and when on arrival was shocked to see Philippe Coutinho, lying on the bed. Naked. Oscar immediately checked out Coutinhos hot body. His chiseled abs, beautiful pecs and amazing armpits, made sure Oscars 4 inch soft cock grew to its maximum size.

"Oh my, this is amazing" Oscar said

"Told you so, but now let's keep the guest company" Neymar said before taking off his clothes. Oscar did the same and now all three men were fully nude.

"Phill, Oscar loves it rough" Neymar said before grabbing Oscars hips, and inserting his skinny 7.5 inch cock I'm the right arse. Coutinho placed his beautiful 6.5 inch cock inside Oscars mouth and started thrusting in and out. 

This kept going for a few minutes, Oscar loved it, both his holes being filled up by these beautiful men. He thought he was gonna come untouched. 

Neymar and Phil then swapped positions and this sent Oscar I'm ecstacy. He always wanted to get fucked by Coutinho, and having that beautiful Brazilian cock in his arse was the last straw. 

"I'm coming!!" Oscar yelled before ejaculating on his stomach. 

Coutinho continued his thrusts in and out of Oscar's hot arse. "Oh my god!!" He yelled before letting his cum fill Oscars tight hole. This was too much for Neymar who couldn't resist and came on Oscars face.

"That was amazing..." They all said at once.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Neymar switch things up a little

"Hey baby, I was thinking... Could we switch things up a little tonight...just this time?" Oscar gulped and nervously press send.

"Mhm? What you tjinking?" Came the reply from Neymar almost immediately

"Urm.. Maybe.. I could top tonight, only if you want to though?"

"OS...I told you.. I don't do that" Neymar's text read, Oscar's face dropped, he really wanted to top, but he also didn't want to end this relationship.

"Dont worry about it, cya tonight"

"Sorry again, cya"

That night Oscar got his house ready, he lit some candles, cleaned up the mess in his room, and bought some incense. Oscar loved having the house perfect fpr these sex nights.

Soon, Neymar knocked on the door, and was greeted by a shirtless Oscar.

"Oo wow, you look amazing" Neymar said as he walked inside and started to feel Oscar's abs and pecs, going roughly over Oscars tight muscles.

"Let's go upstairs" Oscar said, leading the way to his room.

"Wow were very overdressed" Neymar said seductively, as he unbuttoned his shirt. Quickly he took off his and Oscars trousers and soon they were both only in their boxers.

After locking eyes, the Brazilians looked each other in the eye, and slowly brought their mouths closer, kissing each other.

Both the men then went on the bed, cuddling each other in their trousers, feeling each others bodies whilst kidding.

Oscar however floated his hand onto Neymar's arse, which was normal of course. However what he did next surprised both the men, he brought his fingers and started caressing Neymar's hole.

"Hmm what you doing?" Neymar asked, as he took the fingers away from his hole

Oscar however persisted and placed them back, he looked at Neymar, giving him the best puppy eyes look he could..."please "

Neymar tried to stop this but gave in.. "Fine.. Just this time though"

"Of course.. I love yoy"

Oscar however grew in confidence and managed to say "it ain't gonna suck itself"

Neymar couldn't believe it, but he was Also so turned on. He quickly yanked off Oscars white CK underwear, releasing free his beautiful 6 inch cock. "Ohh yeah" Oscar said as he placed his hands down on Neymars head and broufht him to his member. 

This was the first time Neymar was gonna suck dick, but after a year of Oscar sucking his, he knew what he was doing. He made a tight O-shape with his mouth and brought it on Oscar's 6 incher, slowly going up and down, taking the full length in his mouth. Oscar was surprised Neymar could already deep throat so well. Next, Neymar used his tongue to lick the head of Oscar's cock. He continued doing this till Oscar could feel he was close.

"Woah Ney stop" Oscar said...at first Neymar thought he was doing something wrong, but Oscars expression on his face meant that was clearly not the case.

"Lie on your back" Oscar said as he took off Neymar's underwear. "You got condoms?" Oscar said m asked

"Yeah trousers pocket" came the reply, Oscar searched and was pleasantly surprised to find lube as well.

"Oo I can't wait" said Oscar and he started to put on the condom, which was slightly too big for him as they were Neymar's. After a while he placed some lube on his finger tips and started to massage Neymar's tight hole. He then place one finger, then two and after a while, he entered with his cock. He decided it would hurt less if he went fast and in one quick move be was fully inside Neymar. 

Oscar was ecstatic he thrusted inside fast repeatedly, however it was his first time tipping and he quickly was on edge. "I'm gonna come" he yelled, as he pulled out of the arse.

Neymar knew what was coming and closed his eyes, and opened his mouth. Oscar rapidly fucked Neymar's mouth before coming deep inside his throat.

"Wow that was actually amazing" Neymar said as Oscar wrapped his hand on the brown 7.5 inch cock and started thrusting

"But your still the bitch here" Neymar added as a joke, before cumming into Oscars hand

"Of course.. Couldn't have it any other way" Oscar replied and smiled.


End file.
